This invention relates to a decorative covering.
In discotheques and other public places it has become popular to provide flashing lights which may be controlled by stroboscopic apparatus or by audio equipment which actuates predetermined sequences of lights in response to audio tones emitted by the equipment. Such displays are generally in the form of upright screens having light bulbs arranged in them. It has also been proposed to provide recesses in the floor with light bulbs in the recesses, the bulbs being wired to a power source which causes selective actuation of sequences of bulbs.